Kingdom Hearts Legends
Kingdom Hearts Legends is a Japanese action-adventure-fantasy anime based on the , being developed by TBD. It is produced by , and Walt Disney Co., Ltd. Japan and it will premiere on on December 16th, 2019. An English dub is produced in-house by Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel on January 8th, 2020. Synopsis A young warrior known as Sora learns of the existence of many worlds and now has to travel across them to stop the Heartless alongside his allies. Characters Main *'Sora' (voiced by Haley Joel Osment) - TBD *'Riku' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Kairi' (voiced by Alyson Stoner) - TBD *'King Mickey Mouse' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) - TBD **'Pluto' (vocal effects by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Donald Duck' (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - TBD *'Goofy Goof' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD Supporting *'Ansem the Wise' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Axel/Lea' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'Roxas' (voiced by Jesse McCartney) - TBD *'Aqua' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Terra' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Ventus' (also voiced by Jesse McCartney) - TBD *'Dilan/Xaldin' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Ienzo' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Even/Xenen' (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) - TBD *'Aeleus' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD * Disney characters *'Yen Sid' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Queen Minnie Mouse' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Daisy Duck' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Huey, Dewey and Louie' (all also voiced by Tony Anselmo) - TBD *'Horace Horsecollar' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Clarabelle Cow' (voiced by April Winchell) - TBD *'Chip and Dale' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton, respectively) - TBD *'Scrooge McDuck' (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD *'Ludwig Von Drake' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Winnie the Pooh' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Tigger' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Piglet' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Eeyore' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - TBD *'Rabbit' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Owl' (voiced by Craig Ferguson) - TBD *'Kanga' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Roo' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Princess Snow White' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Doc' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD **'Grumpy' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Happy' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Bashful' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Sleepy' (voiced by Stephen Stanton) - TBD **'Sneezy' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'Dopey' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Pinocchio' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD **'Jiminy Cricket' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Mister Geppetto' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Figaro' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Cleo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'The Blue Fairy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Princess Cinderella' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Jaq and Gus' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and also by Corey Burton, respectively) - TBD *'The Fairy Godmother' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD *'Princess Aurora' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Flora, Fauna and Merryweather' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee and also by Courtenay Taylor and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Alice' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'The Mad Hatter' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'The March Hare' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'The Cheshire Cat' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Peter Pan' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD **'Tinker Bell' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Wendy Darling' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD * *'Lady and the Tramp' (voiced by Jodi Benson and also by Jeff Bennett, respectively) - TBD *'Mowgli' (voiced by kid) - TBD *'Baloo' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Bagheera' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Robin Hood' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Little John' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Friar Tuck' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Maid Marian' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD * *'Bernard and Bianca' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett and Kath Soucie, respectively) - TBD *'Basil of Baker Street' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Dr. David Q. Dawson' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Princess Ariel' (also voiced by Jodi Benson) - TBD *'Prince Eric' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - TBD *'Sebastian' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Flounder' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Scuttle' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Princess Belle' (voiced by Julie Nathanson) - TBD *'The Beast' (voiced by Robby Benson) - TBD *'Lumière' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Cogsworth' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Mrs. Potts' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD **'Chip' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Aladdin' (voiced by Scott Weinger) - TBD **'Abu' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'The Magic Carpet' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Princess Jasmine' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Genie' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Simba' (voiced by Rob Lowe) - TBD *'Nala' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Kiara' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Kovu' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Timon and Pumbaa' (voiced by Kevin Schon and Ernie Sabella, respectively) - TBD *'Rafiki' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Zazu' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Pocahontas' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Meeko' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Flit' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Percy' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'John Smith' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Quasimodo' (voiced by Tom Hulce) - TBD *'Esmeralda' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Victor, Hugo and Laverne' (voiced by , Jason Alexander and , respectively) - TBD *'Phoebus' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD''' ' *'Hercules''' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Pegasus' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Megara "Meg"' (voiced by Susan Egan) - TBD *'Philoctetes "Phil"' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Zeus' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Mulan' (voiced by Ming-Na Wen) - TBD **'Mushu' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD **'Cri-Kee' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'General Li Shang' (voiced by B.D. Wong) - TBD *'Tarzan' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Jane Porter' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Terk and Tantor' (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski and Wayne Knight, respectively) - TBD *'Prof. Archimedes Q. Potter' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Kala' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Emperor Kuzco' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Pacha' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD **'Chicha' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Chaca and Tipo' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'Milo Thatch' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Princess Kidagakash Nedakh' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Stitch' (voiced by Chris Sanders) - TBD *'Lilo Pelekai' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Dr. Jumba Jookiba' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Wendy Pleakley' (voiced by Kevin McDonald) - TBD *'Nani Pelekai' (voiced by Tia Carrere) - TBD *'Kenai' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Koda' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * *'Princess Tiana' (voiced by Anika Noni Rose) - TBD *'Prince Naveen' (voiced by Bruno Campos) - TBD *'Louis' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD *'Ray' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Princess Rapunzel' (voiced by Mandy Moore) - TBD *'Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider' (voiced by Zachary Levi) - TBD *'Pascal' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Maximus' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Wreck-It Ralph' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Vanellope von Schweetz' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Fix-It Felix, Jr.' (voiced by Jack McBrayer) - TBD *'Sargeant Calhoun' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Queen Elsa' (voiced by Idina Menzel) - TBD *'Princess Anna' (voiced by Kristen Bell) - TBD *'Kristoff' (voiced by Jonathan Groff) - TBD **'Sven' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Olaf' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Judy Hopps' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Nick Wilde' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'Moana' (voiced by Auli'i Cravalho) - TBD *'Maui' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * *'Mary Poppins' (also voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Jack' (voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda) - TBD *'Kevin Flynn' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Tron/Rinzler' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Sam Flynn' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Quorra' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Captain Jack Sparrow' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Joshamee Gibbs' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Will Turner' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Elizabeth Swann' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Mia Thermopolis' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Queen Clarisse Renaldi' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD * *'Benjamin "Ben" Gates' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Riley Poole' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Abigail Chase' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Giselle' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Pip' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Robert Phillip' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Will Stronghold' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Layla Williams' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Zach Braun/Zach Attack' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Warren Peace' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ethan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Magenta' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Steven and Josie Stronghold/The Commander and Jetstream' (voiced by Keith Ferguson and Kat Cressida, respectively) - TBD *'Ron Wilson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jack Bruno' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Sara and Seth' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'John Reid/Lone Ranger' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Tonto' (also voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Frank Walker' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Casey Newton' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Organization 13', consisting of: **'Master Xehanort' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Young Xehanort' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD **'Xemnas' (voiced by Paul St. Peter) - TBD **'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD **'Xigbar' (voiced by James Patrick Stuart) - TBD **'Luxord' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Larxene' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Vanitas' (also voiced by Haley Joel Osment) - TBD **'Terra-Xehanort' (also voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD **'Dark Riku' (also voiced by ) - TBD **'Marluxia' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD **'Xion' (also voiced by Alyson Stoner) - TBD **'Saïx' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD Disney characters *'Chernabog' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Maleficent' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Peg-Leg Pete' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Captain James Hook' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD **'Mr. Smee' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Hades' (voiced by James Woods) - TBD **'Pain and Panic' (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait and Matt Frewer, respectively) - TBD *'Lady Tremaine' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD **'Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine' (also voiced by Grey Griffin and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD **'Lucifer' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'The Queen of Hearts' (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD **'The King of Hearts' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Cruella de Vil' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD **'Jasper and Horace' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD *'Shere Khan' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Kaa' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Prince John' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Sir Hiss' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'The Sheriff of Nottingham' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD * *'Madame Medusa' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Professor Ratigan' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Ursula' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Gaston' (voiced by Richard White) - TBD *'Maestro Forte' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Jafar' (voiced by Jonathan Freeman) - TBD **'Iago' (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - TBD *'Scar' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' (voiced by Jenifer Lewis, by Carlos Alazraqui and also by Jim Cummings, respectively) - TBD *'Zira' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD **'Nuka' (voiced by Andy Dick) - TBD **'Vitani' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Governor Ratcliffe' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Judge Frollo' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Shan Yu' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Clayton' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Yzma' (voiced by Debra Wilson) - TBD **'Kronk' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Captain Gantu' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD ***'Reuben' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * * *'Dr. Facilier' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Mother Gothel' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Turbo/King Candy' (also voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Prince Hans' (voiced by Santino Fontana) - TBD *'The Duke of Weselton' (also voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Bellwether' (voiced by Jenny Slate) - TBD *'Tamatoa' (voiced by ) - TBD * *'William "Weatherall" Wilkins' (also voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Master Control Program' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Sark' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'CLU 2.0' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Captain Hector Barbossa' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Davy Jones' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Lord Cutler Beckett' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'Ian Howe' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain' (also voiced by Mae Whitman as Gwen and Patrick Warburton as Royal Pain) - TBD **'Stitches' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Penny Lent' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD **'Speed and Lash' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'Queen Narissa' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Butch Cavendish' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'David Nix' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Episodes See List of Kingdom Hearts Legends episodes. Trivia *The plot is confirmed to be different from the original game series yet still borrowing elements from it as well. Category:Anime Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Square Enix Category:Toei Animation Category:Nippon TV Category:Disney Channel Category:TV-PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas